A Thrill from a Dream
by RaynexNeo
Summary: Cloud and Zack are sleeping one night, but one of them gets a little restless, and starts to call for the other in a sensual way. CloudxZack


_A Thrill from a Dream_

"Mmm…Cloud…so good."

Cloud waking up, turned around and saw that Zack was still asleep. So he watched Zack, carefully.

_'I could've sworn I heard Zack say something, I guess not…'_

"Cloudy…so good…don't stop."

_'…is he awake?'_

Turning on the lamp, Cloud saw that Zack was still asleep. Looking at Zack, he looked like a cute little newborn puppy, who was having a very nice dream. Cloud thought for a minute, and wanted to see for himself is Zack was indeed sleep talking.

"Cloud…right there…don't stop…"

_'OMG…'_

Blushing at what he heard, Cloud thought for a minute and decided to have a little fun with Zack. So, he quietly moved and turned off the lamp, and slowly started to move the top cover away from him and Zack.

_ 'I never knew Zack had this side to him…I'm sorry Zack, please don't kill me… you asked for this…'_

"Cloud…mmm…Gaia Cloud…I loooooovvvvvveeeeee you…"

_'Gaia, Zack…if you only knew how much your making me want you even more…'_

Taking the initiative, Cloud started to touch Zack. The way Zack was cooing over him, Cloud couldn't resist.

"Cloud…keep going…"

Cloud ran his hands lightly over Zack's chest and stomach and stopped at the hem of Zack's shirt. Lifting the shirt slightly, Cloud pushed his hands, and worked the shirt off his sleeping lover. Seeing that toned body of Zack's, Cloud couldn't believe he was fulfilling Zack's dream. The way Zack was calling him, just drove him crazy and wanted to see what would happen if he played with a sleepy dreaming Zack.

Working with his hands, Cloud began to massage Zack's sides lovingly earning him with a sensual moan from his unbeknownst, "uke," oh how much fun Cloud was having giving the time of pleasure to Zack; working those spots over certain areas, receiving pleasurable whimpers from his lover below.

_'This is soo wrong, but yet so rewarding for the both of us in way. Gaia Zack…I never knew you could make the best uke when you dreamt about me. Let's take this further shall we?'_

Putting his legs on either side of Zack's body worked his hands up his dreaming lover's stomach, to his well toned chest, and to those well defined tone shoulder's. Lowering his himself ever so slowly, Cloud made his next move, whispering huskily in Zack's left ear.

"Do you want more Zack? You'll tell me…won't you?" asked Cloud seductively as he could.

"Mmm…yes…more please…"

Moving his hands slowly in circles, and working his fingers also slowly in circles, Cloud could feel Zack shiver from his touch, and man…could he tell Zack liked it…every ounce of it.

"Do you like this Zack? Does it feel good?_ Tell me?"_

"Yes…so good…"

Taking this a bit further Cloud started to nip and kiss along the side of Zack's neck. Making the said man whither with lust and moan with passion. Lightly nipping at Zack's collarbone, Cloud let out a moan, letting his lover know that he too was enjoying this. Placing butterfly kisses, Cloud made his way to Zack's chest and worked his hands there blissfully, hearing his lover groan with love of the attention. Cloud then to tease Zack, he thumbed Zack's right nipple, and massaged the other. Feeling his lover put his hands on his sides; Cloud moved those hands and wrapped them nicely with the headboard.

"Shhh…nu uh…keep whimpering and I'll stop."

Hearing his lover stop whimpering, Cloud couldn't believe this was happening. He loved every minute of it. He tried so hard not to laugh, but wanting to see where this would end up, Cloud took one of his lover's nipples in his mouth and playfully nipped it, while playing with the other in his hand. He could tell that Zack was trying so hard not to make the slightest sound; he didn't want this to stop.

"Zack…do you…want me?"

"…Take me…please…I need…you"

"That's all I needed to know…"

Cloud made his way seductively and began to take off Zack's boxers and tossing them aside the bed. Cloud could only stare at Zack.

"Cloud…I…need you…"

Hearing those four words, Cloud wanted to please Zack. So he took Zack into mouth, and gave him the best thing he had coming to him. Cloud gave Zack the best treat of his life unknowing to Zack that Cloud was actually fulfilling his dream. Cloud continued to suck and deep throat him. Teasing him here and there, while hearing Zack give out throaty moans and enjoying the sensation of it all.

"Cloud…ngh…I'm going to…"

Hearing his lover this excited, Cloud deep throated him once more and moan, sending sweet vibrations to Zack, who then shivered on the receiving end of the pleasurable thrill ride. Receiving Zack in his mouth, Cloud did his best to swallow every drop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Cloud then reached up and made sure Zack's wrists were still secured. Feeling to see that they were, Cloud had another idea in tow.

_'He's still asleep! After all that…hmmm'_

Cloud then reached into his bedroom drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Cloud squeezed some onto his hand. Leaning forward, Cloud stared at Zack's face and saw that Zack was just as wanting as Cloud was just as willing to give.

"Zack…do you want it…do you want me?"

Cloud whispered cooingly into Zack's ear.

"I want you…please…need you…"

Cloud still blushed at how Zack was acting. His hard on was aching badly to wanting Zack. So Cloud put one finger in and started fingering Zack. And by the way he was doing it; Zack loved every minute of it. Taking the moment, Cloud probed another finger into Zack and started scissoring him, to stretch him out. Zack in turned was moaning with pleasure and didn't want this to stop.

"Cloud…I need…I n-need…you"

He just needed to hear those sweet words one last time. Sensing that Zack was ready, Cloud grabbed the bottle of lube and started to coat himself with it. After that Cloud lined himself up and gently pushed himself inside Zack.

_'Gaia, it's tight…but it feels so good…'_

Cloud then let Zack get used to the feeling of Cloud being inside him, and then he started to slowly go in and out of Zack.

_'How can Zack still be asleep and not wake up finding himself in this predicament?'_

Cloud then started to pick up his pace and move faster than he did before. Hearing those sweet moans from Zack was taking a really big toll on Cloud.

"Ngh…Cloud…so good…please...don't stop"

Taking that initiative, Cloud being to pump Zack in with the timing of his thrusting, Cloud wanted nothing more than to pleasure Zack. Sensing that both he and Zack were drawing near their climax, Cloud picked up his pace once more.

"…CLOUD…right there…"

Knowing full and well, what happened, Cloud started to thrust harder and deeper into Zack. Cloud wanted to hit that very exact sweet spot to hear Zack bellow out his name, as he was ravishing Zack and placing kisses on Zack's neck.

"I'm going to…going to cum…CLOUD!"

With that being said both Cloud and Zack came together. Cloud pulled himself out of Zack, and headed to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean himself and Zack. After cleaning himself and his boyfriend, Zack stirred in his sleep.

"Cloudy…why are you awake?"

"Uhm…I love you? And I just got back from using the bathroom, silly."

"Aww…I love you too. Hey…why am I naked? Cloud…"

"Uhm…do you really want to know?"

"Yes…Cloud tell me!" Zack tried to stand and move closer to his chocobo, but when he did, he let out a yelp.

"You okay, Zack?" Cloud asked blushing and knowing full well to the fact that Zack was sore, from that enjoyment earlier.

"Why do I hurt? Cloud what happened?"

"Uhm…you don't remember?"

"Remember what? Cloud…"

"Uhmm…we were sleeping and then you started to talk in your sleep. I thought I was dreaming, so I got curious and watched you. Then you said, "Mmm…Cloudy…don't stop…so good…Cloud…," and hearing you talk like that got the best of me, and seeing that you had that, "uke side," of you, I got even more curious. And…uh…yeah that's all that happened and…I love you?"

Zack was stunned at what Cloud had told him. He couldn't believe that his Cloud had played with him while he slept, and he wasn't wide awake to how Cloud looked.

"Cloud…you…you used me?..." Zack said pouting and looking like a beaten up puppy. Cloud seeing that face couldn't be any more heart broken.

"No…Zack…I'm sorry…and you were enjoying it. I asked you if you wanted it and you were like, "Cloudy…I need…n-need you…," so you were wanting me and I wanted to see that uke come out of you. And I'm sorry it won't happen again, I promise…I'll do anything"

Cloud suddenly realized what he just said and stared wide eyed at Zack, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Zack…what're you doing…Zack?"

"Oh Cloud, you should know by now, that you should've never said those last three words, because I expect you to pay me back."

Cloud gulped and shivered at how close Zack was to him.

"Zack, you know that you loved it…didn't you?" Cloud asked making a sad face at Zack. Cloud wanted to know if Zack liked it, all he wanted to do was give Zack pleasure, and the way Zack was acting, it seemed he wasn't at all happy.

"Cloud, don't make that face, please? And yes…I did like it? But this should never be spoken to anyone, you got it?"

Nodding at what Zack told him, he was happy that Zack loved it.

"So does that mean, I can take you…whenever you want it, and not asleep?"

Looking at Cloud and seeing that face which, was on the verge of complete bliss and on the verge of tears, how could Zack say no.

"Gaia…Cloud, don't make that face…and yes, you can take me. But first since you have me awake, I take my turn to have fun with you…now. And since you said that you'll do anything, you're in for it."

Cloud was scared in what Zack had in mind, but he was all too happy, that Zack agreed to what he asked him earlier. Cloud loved Zack and what Zack had in store, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**My first oneshot…so, was it hawt and angsty? I wrote this oneshot to people who had waited a long time for me to post up a new chapter for my story fanfic. This is dedicated to the people who have loved my other fanfic (if you have reviewed for that fanfic…then this is for you…^_^ hope you liked this one). If you wanna know the fanfic its… "Behind Closed Walls of My Heart," and so far, it has reached over 2k hits…which I am elated about. And yes, I am working on the chapters for that fanfic, so, review this one and tell me what you think about it. I love reviews and I do reply back if I can…=O So…SAYONARA for now! =]**

** -RaynexNeo- **


End file.
